Minori Clan
The Minori Family is a lower noble family situated in the North first district of Rukongai. Overview The Minori Family is a relatively young lower noble family that's responsible for handling all forms of banking in the Rukongai. They have a North, East, South and West branch for each district between the First and the Thirtieth inclusively. The family's headquarters is in the North first district of Rukongai. They employ upwards of 1500 individuals throughout the Soul Society. Notable Members * Rie Minori Structure Family Head * Rie Minori (Absent) * Yoshirō Minori (De facto) * Hiroto Minori (†) Family Members * Sachiko Minori * Natsuko Minori * Kousuke Minori * Tomiko Kaitō (†) Roles The Minori family is responsible for the Rukongai's banking system. They give out loans to and collect debts from residents of the Rukongai as well as provide a secure place for individuals to store their assets all for a small fee. Due to the relative stability of the Kan there isn't much they have to worry about for them when it comes to monetary inflation and deflation. The loans they offer have permitted for the development of many small businesses throughout the Rukongai, leading to improved living conditions for many of the residents. They don't mint any of the currency as that task falls on the Royal Family. They have another role that is the byproduct of them keeping collateral from defaulted loans. This role is collecting valuable and rare items from the Rukongai. History The family originated centuries ago with Rie Minori's parents, Hiroto Minori and Tomiko Kaitō, who opened a general shop in the North first district. Over many years, the small business grew to a large trade network across the upper districts of the Rukongai with several branches and employees. Through brokering trade deals and selling high end items, the family amassed a considerable wealth and renown. It wasn't long until they understood that it was difficult for individuals to hold on to their wealth securely and decided to allow some of their clients to store things in the private vaults for a small fee. From there, the idea came to develop a banking system where money could be deposited and withdrawn from anywhere that the Minori's had a business counter. It wasn't long after that that they began to offer loans and such to their customers in need and thanks to the family's stand up business practices and forward thinking, they became those in charge of the only banking system in the Rukongai. The family prospered for many years and eventually the Minori's had a total of five children, three girls and two boys. However, after several years of peace, tragedy struck and both Hiroto and Tomiko died in what the public was told was a tragic accident, leaving the estate and functions of Family Head to Rie. At the moment, while Rie is acting as a Shinigami, her responsibilities are being handled by Yoshirō Minori. Trivia * None yet! OOC Info * If you want to use the Minori Clan as a plot point for a story or in your back story or even be an extended family member, please contact /u/Regret285 on reddit! Category:Seireitei